Colleagues in workgroups increasingly rely on electronic messaging to exchange and collaborate on electronic files. With the increased use of the Internet to connect remote participants in workgroups, colleagues often find themselves unable to reach a common point at which they can safely and conveniently store and access shared files. Even where such access is possible (e.g., within a local area network or via an Internet-based virtual private network), workgroup participants often gravitate to the convenience and familiar interface of electronic mail and wind up passing files back and forth as electronic mail (e-mail) attachments.
Collaborative access to electronic files via e-mail attachments can be inefficient for a number of reasons. Transmission of files as attachments consumes significant network resources. This problem is worsened due to the inefficient base-64 encoding that e-mail systems conventionally employ. Recipients of electronic mail messages with large attachments may become annoyed at experiencing lengthy download times when checking their e-mail, particularly when connecting over slower telephone lines. Many users may prefer to access shared files when and if they wish, rather than having files “pushed” into their e-mail in-boxes.
In a collaborative workgroup, managing access and version control of shared files can pose an even more significant problem for simple attachment-based file sharing. After sending a version of a file to a colleague via e-mail attachment, a file originator or author loses control of edits made to that version by the colleague. Implementing such edits in the “official” version of the file requires the file originator to overwrite the original file with an edited version sent back to the originator via another e-mail attachment. Implementing edits made by multiple colleagues requires the originator to merge edits manually.
International Patent Application No. WO 00/60503 of Serbinis et al. discloses a document-management system in which a file originator uploads it to a document-management system store and lists users authorized to access the document. But even with the disclosure of Serbinis, there remains a need to more seamlessly integrate document management with e-mail systems, to promote convenience and help discourage users from falling back on the familiar but inefficient system of sending files by attachment. Better e-mail/document integration would provide the convenience and familiar interface of sending files as attachments while maintaining the benefits of network access to shared files.